Una historia navideña Marichat
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Marinette al saber que Adrien no estará en su mansión, estará junto con Chat Noir y pasaran su navidad juntos mediante conversaciones y bromas que se harán.
1. Una triste noticia en Navidad

**Hola a todos, acá les traigo una historia navideña del Marichat. Espero que les gusten.**

* * *

La época nevada surgía en todo París, la nieve caía en todas partes mientras que las personas hacia sus cosas ya sea comprar regalos o visitar a algún familiar. En la panadería Dupain-Cheng, Marinette ayudaba a su madre a hacer jengibres para algunos clientes mientras que su padre maceaba para hacer un pan dulce mientras escuchaban músicas navideñas.

Tom: "Ah, adora esta época del año. La navidad siempre hace unir a todos nuestros seres queridos" –dijo mirando a su esposa e hija.

Marinette: "A mí también me gusta esta época, creo que esta navidad será la mejor" –le dijo a su padre.

Sabine: "Así será, linda" –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Marinette le sonrió y continúo ayudando a su madre con los jengibres. Pasaron 20 minutos y Marinette se fue a su habitación para descasar un rato haciendo que Tikki apareciera.

Tikki: "¿Y cómo estas, Marinette?" –le dijo a su portadora.

Marinette: "Un poco cansada, pero estoy bien. Faltan 4 horas para que sea navidad" –dijo echándose en su cama.

Tikki estaba escuchándola mientras que observaba un regalo que estaba en el escritorio de Marinette.

Tikki: "Ese regalo es para Adrien, ¿verdad?" –le dijo.

De pronto, Marinette abrió sus ojos mientras movía sus brazos y piernas rápidamente mientras trataba de decir algo.

Marinette: "Ah… ¿Qué? No, no es para Adrien, es para… para" –dijo mientras pensaba en un nombre.

Tikki: "No eres buena mintiendo, sabes"

Marinette: "Lo sé" –dijo bajando su cabeza.

Tikki se acercó al regalo para observarlo por un rato.

Tikki: "¿Qué es?" –le pregunto.

Marinette: "Pues… es un abrigo negro con líneas verdes" –dijo tímidamente.

Tikki: "Pues le va a gustar"

Marinette: "¿En serio?"

Tikki: "Claro, es más, ¿por qué no vas a su casa y le entregas el regalo?" –le sugirió.

Marinette lo pensó un rato al respecto y una sonrisa le apareció en su rostro.

Marinette: "Tienes razón Tikki, le entregare ese regalo a Adrien" –dijo sacando su abrigo rosa y sus guantes rojos.

Tikki se sentó en el regalo mientras esperaba a Marinette que se estaba poniendo su vestimenta del invierno, unos segundos más tardes Marinette estaba lista para ir a la mansión de Adrien.

Marinette: "Ok, voy a hacerlo. Le dare ese regalo a Adrien, vamos Tikki" –dijo tomando el regalo.

Tikki: "De hecho Marinette, tú iras sola" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al oírla lo que le dijo, Marinette hizo una mueca al respecto.

Marinette: "¡¿Qué?!" –grito.

Tikki: "Marinette, tienes que hacerlo tú sola. Estoy segura de que lo lograras" –dijo animándola.

Marinette: "¿De verdad?"

Tikki: "Claro, ahora ve y dale ese regalo" –dijo motivándola.

Marinette sonrió ante eso y se fue de la habitación para así salir de su casa para ir a la de Adrien. Caminando hacia donde estaba la mansión Agreste, recibió una llamada que era de Alya.

Marinette: "Hola Alya, ¿Qué cuentas?"

Alya: " **Nada amiga, aquí con mi familia esperando a que sea navidad. Es un poco aburrido esperar** "

Marinette: "Ni que lo digas" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Alya: " **¿Y tú que haces?** "

Marinette: "Oh, pues, iré a la casa de Adrien para entregarle un regalo" –dijo mirando el regalo.

Alya: " **Oh, ¿no lo sabias?** "

Marinette: "¿Saber qué?" –dijo un poco confundida.

Alya: " **Adrien se fue con su padre a otra parte de la ciudad, prácticamente está el sistema de seguridad activada en su mansión** "

Al escucharla, Marinette puso una cara triste al saber que Adrien estaba en otro lugar y sería inútil ir a su casa sin que él estuviera ahí.

Marinette: "Ah, eso. No estaba enterrada" –dijo un poco decaída.

Alya: " **Mari, ¿te encuentras bien?** " –dijo un poco preocupada por su amiga.

Marinette: "Si, solo… me tengo que ir, Alya" –dijo colgando la llamada.

Al momento de hacerlo, Marinette dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para irse a su casa con una cara entristecedora que tenía. Pensaba que esta navidad podría darle un regalo para el chico que le gustaba, pero él se había ido y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Fue donde el parque que estaba cerca a su casa y se sentó en una banca poniendo el regalo también en la banca.

Marinette: "Bueno, supongo que no puedo estar triste por lo de Adrien. Le puedo dar su regalo cuando regrese" –dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Sin que se diera cuenta, alguien estaba detrás de ella observándola con un poco de preocupación y le hablo.

"Hey, ¿todo bien?"

Marinette: "Si, es solo que…" –dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco al saber de qué hablaba con alguien.

Se levantó de la banca para observar a Chat Noir quien sostenía su bastón mientras que este le daba una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Chat Noir: "Pues solamente vigilando París y me encontré a ti" –le dijo.

Marinette: "Oh"

Chat Noir: "Te noto un poco triste, ¿te sucede algo?" –le pregunto preocupado.

Marinette miro al suelo por unos segundos y se sentó en la banca y miro a Chat Noir para que hiciera lo mismo para así lo que le sucedía.

Marinette: "Lo que pasa es que…"

* * *

 **Y aquí este capítulo, esperen el siguiente. Esta historia solamente tendrá 10 o menos capítulos dependiendo a como tome esta historia. Adiós.**


	2. Contándole lo que me ocurre

Marinette y Chat Noir se miraban el uno con el otro mientras observaban como la nieve caía entre ellos y el resto de la ciudad, Marinette bajo su mirada al recordar acerca de que Adrien se había ido haciendo que Chat Noir le tocara su mentón con cariño haciendo que ella lo mirara.

Chat Noir: "Vamos, Princesa. Cuéntame lo que te sucede" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y respiro hondo para decírselo.

Marinette: "Pues, un chico que me gusta se fue y le quería darle su regalo" –dijo observando el regalo quera para Adrien.

Chat Noir miro el regalo por breves segundo y puso su atención en ella.

Chat Noir: "Tranquila princesa, estoy seguro que mañana le darás ese regalo" –dijo animándola, pero no lo había logrado.

Marinette: "Claro, solo para que me diga _Gracias Marinette, eres una GRAN amiga_ " –dijo un poco molesta.

Chat Noir parpadeo 2 veces al momento de escucharla y nuevamente Marinette suspiro calmándose un poco.

Marinette: "Lo siento, Chat Noir. No quise actuar así, es que solo él me ve como una amiga cuando en realidad quiero ser más que su amiga" –dijo saliendo una lagrima en su ojo.

Chat Noir observo la gota que le había aparecido y rápidamente le seco haciendo que Marinette lo mirara por un rato.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, si ese chico no está aquí por lo menos tienes a tu familia para que pases una buena navidad" –dijo tocándole su hombro.

Marinette: "Lo sé" –dijo mientras pensaba en algo que jamás se le había metido en su mente –"Chat, ¿pasaras la navidad con alguien?"

Chat Noir se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta que le había hecho, como Adrien Agreste, él se había ido con su padre y Nathalie a un lugar poco lejos de París. Sin embargo, no le gustó la idea de salir de la ciudad ya que quería ver a sus amigos y decidió escapar para estar en París y que ocurría. La pregunta de Marinette acerca de pasar la navidad con alguien lo tomo por sorpresa siendo Chat Noir y pensó en algo para que no le hiciera más preguntas como esa.

Chat Noir: "Por supuesto, princesa. Estuve pensando en pasar la navidad con Ladybug, pero al parecer no contesta por alguna razón"

Marinette: "¿En serio?" –dijo un poco sorprendida ante eso.

Chat Noir: "Sí… creo que pasare la navidad como siempre, solo" –dijo mirando al suelo con una triste cara.

Marinette: "Solo…" –se dijo para sí misma mientras lo observaba.

Marinette observo a Chat Noir quien todavía estaba observando el suelo con su tristeza que hizo que ella también sintiera lo mismo por él, conocía muy bien a Chat Noir (Solo transformada en Ladybug) y recordó que él tiene un poco de dolor cuando ella como Ladybug no le hacía caso. Tal como le había ocurrido cuando le propuso una cena por la noche y nunca había aparecido (Como Ladybug) y él fue donde su balcón y pudo ver el lado sensible que nunca lo había mostrado.

Al momento de pensar, Marinette observo el regalo de Adrien y sin pensarlo 2 veces salió una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sostenía el regalo.

Marinette: "Hey, Chat" –dijo haciendo que Chat Noir lo mirara –"Feliz Navidad" –dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Chat Noir observo con sorpresa el acto que le había hecho Marinette y puso su atención en ella.

Chat Noir: "Pero, ¿no se supone que este regalo era para el chico que te gustaba?"

Marinette: "Lo sé, pero decidí dártelo ya que tú eres importante… para mi" –dijo eso ultimo un poco avergonzada.

Chat Noir tomo el regalo y lo abrió para revelar el abrigo negro con líneas verdes y se lo puso solo para ver a una sonriente Marinette.

Marinette: "Te queda bien" –dijo mirándolo.

Chat Noir: "Esto… yo no sé qué… gracias, Marinette" –dijo abrazándola.

Marinette se sorprendió ante su agradecimiento, pero le devolvió el abrazo mientras que la nieve caía en ellos, se tomaron 2 minutos y ambos se soltaron para verse el uno con el otro.

Chat Noir: "Este ha sido mi primer regalo y eso me pone muy bien" –dijo mirando su nuevo abrigo.

Marinette: "Me alegra de que te guste el abrigo"

Chat Noir: "Muchas gracias, Mari…"

Sin embargo, se calló por un rato cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para Marinette para esa noche. Ella le había regalado algo y él también debía de hacerlo y pensó en algo para que lo disfrutara por completo.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, ¿te sucede algo?"

Chat Noir: "Nada princesa, solo estuve pensando en algo" –dijo mirándola.

Marinette: "¿En qué?"

De ahí, Chat Noir se levantó de la banca y tomo a Marinette por sorpresa mientras caminaba lentamente hasta correr.

Chat Noir: "Vamos a un lugar en donde pueda darte tu regalo" –dijo mientras corría.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, no tienes que hacerlo" –dijo sosteniéndose fuerte.

Chat Noir: "No, quiero hacerlo" –dijo mientras daba un gran salto.

En tejado a tejado, Chat Noir saltaba en cada parte sosteniendo a Marinette mientras se dirigía a un lugar especial para darle su regalo de navidad


	3. Patinaje sobre hielo

Chat Noir corría muy rápido sosteniendo fuertemente a Marinette mientras llegaba al lugar en donde el prometió. Marinette tuvo los ojos cerrados escuchando los pasos rápidos de Chat Noir y el movimiento que sintió su cuerpo cuando el héroe felino saltaba.

Chat Noir: "Ya casi llegamos, princesa" –le dijo a ella.

Y luego de correr y saltar en todas partes, finalmente había llegado al lugar en donde quería estar.

Chat Noir: "Ya llegamos, puedes abrir tus ojos"

Marinette hizo lo que le dijo y los abrió para observar el lugar en donde estaba: La pista de hielo. Ella lo recordó cuando estaba junto con Nino y Alya junto con su hermana en el día que se akumatizo como Anansi.

Marinette: "La pista de hielo, es perfecto Chat Noir" –dijo mirándolo.

Chat Noir: "Sabia que te gustaría" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Un momento, ¿no hay ningún guardia por aquí?" –dijo un poco preocupada.

Chat Noir: "No te preocupes, es noche buena. El guardia debe estar con su familia" –dijo calmándola.

Marinette: "Bueno, si tú lo dices" –dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

Chat Noir hizo lo mismo sentándose a casi de su lado derecho.

Chat Noir: "¿Quieres dar un paseo por el hielo?" –le pregunto.

Marinette: "Claro, pero no tengo pa…"

De ahí, Chat Noir salto muy alto para luego regresar con 2 patines de hielo. Podría patinar sin que Plaga se transformara en su version para el invierno.

Marinette: "Bueno, supongo que podremos patinar sin ningún problema" –dijo poniéndose los patines.

Ambos se estaban poniendo los patines y al momento de hacerlo, se metieron a la pista de hielo y por pocos segundos temblaban hasta tener el control total de sus pies.

Chat Noir: "Ya que estamos aquí, ¿quieres hacer una carrera?"

Marinette: "¿Una carrera? Ok, pero no quiero verte llorar cuando te gane" –dijo un poco desafiante.

Chat Noir: "Ay princesa, me gusta mucho tus chistes" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Marinette hizo una mueca y le saco por breve su lengua y comenzó a patinar, Chat Noir le siguió el ritmo y ambos comenzaron a patinar. Marinette estaba teniendo la delantera mientras que Chat Noir estaba haciendo lo posible por alcanzarla.

Marinette: "Vamos Chat, tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que me alcances" –le dijo.

Sin embargo, Chat estaba ya en su lado y patinaba con la misma velocidad de Marinette teniendo una sonrisa relajada.

Chat Noir: "Al parecer estamos casi iguales" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette comenzó a patinar más rápido mientras rodeaba la pista para llegar al otro lado, Chat Noir hizo lo mismo y al momento de rodear el lugar, casi se iba a tropezar hasta que recupero el equilibrio y comenzó a patinar.

Chat Noir: "Uf, eso sí que estuvo cerca" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, observo a Marinette quien estaba a punto de ganar y decidió ir más rápido para alcanzarla.

Marinette: "La meta, voy a llegar y voy a gan…"

Sin embargo, por distraerse perdió el equilibrio y estaba dando vueltas y justo cuando estaba a punto de caerse, Chat Noir la atrapa con su mano en su cintura y ambos se quedaron mirando directos a los ojos.

Chat Noir: "¿Estás bien, princesa?" –dijo mirando su bella cara.

Marinette: "Sí, estoy bien" –dijo observando sus ojos.

De ahí, para su sorpresa, Marinette sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que se notara un poco y Chat Noir la puso de pie para no seguir con el momento incómodo.

Chat Noir: "Bueno… ¿quieres dar otro paseo?" –dijo agarrándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Marinette: "Ok…" –dijo.

Ella junto con Chat Noir comenzaron a patinar en la pista mientras se agarraba de las manos y hacían acrobacias haciendo que se cayeran 10 veces debido a que Marinette no tenía la perfección completa para hacerlo. Luego de unas cuantas volteretas y caídas, ambos se echaron en la pista mientras observaba las lunas de lugar que eran transparente y veian la nieve cayéndose.

Marinette: "Esta época es mi favorita, ya que siempre estoy con mi familia para pasar una gran noche" –dijo sonriendo.

Chat Noir la observo y recordó esos momentos cuando era Adrien los recuerdos de Navidad con sus padres y todo se comulgo tras la muerte de su madre.

Chat Noir: "Eso es bueno, princesa. Espero que la pases bien con tu familia, por lo menos me divertí estando contigo para esta noche" –dijo siendo muy positivo, pero con una pizca de tristeza.

Marinette lo observo por unos segundos y se sintió un poco mal debido a que ya dejaría a Chat Noir para que ella volviera con su familia.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, yo…"

Chat Noir: "Bueno, es momento de que te regrese a tu casa. Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti" –dijo poniéndose de pies.

Marinette: "Si, claro…" –dijo poniéndose también de pie.

Chat Noir agarro fuertemente a Marinette mientras saltaba de un lado a otro para salir de la pista de hiela para regresar a la casa de su princesa. Marinette aún tenía su cara entristecida debido a que, si volvía con sus padres, dejaría a Chat Noir solo para esta navidad y ella no quería que eso le ocurra y pensó en un plan para que pudiera tener una buena navidad.


	4. Cada uno por su camino

Chat Noir había aterrizado en el parque donde estaba muy cerca la casa de Marinette y la bajo para que pudiera volver a su casa. Aunque quería que la pasara bien con su familia en navidad, se sentía mal en dejarla debido a que extrañaría su compañía.

Chat Noir: "Bien Marinette, aquí se separan nuestros caminos" –dijo tratando de ser feliz.

Marinette: "Si, claro" –dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

En el fondo de ella, se sentía mal por no estar un rato más con él. Tenía que pensar en algo para pasar otro tiempo más con él antes de que se fuera a otro lugar.

Chat Noir: "Solo espero que tengas una buena navidad, pásala bien con tu familia" –dijo tocándole su hombro.

Marinette (Mente): "Pero esta navidad no sería perfecta sin ti" –pensó mientras observaba su mano.

Chat Noir se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara mientras sonreía y de ahí corrió hasta saltar del parque dejándola sola, Marinette lo observo yéndose en cada lado y con un suspiro se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar observo a sus padres quienes preparaba la cena y de inmediato se metió en su habitación, Tikki la observo cuando se echó a su cama mientras se tapaba la cara con su almohada.

Tikki: "Marinette, ¿todo bien?" –dijo volando directo hacia la almohada.

Marinette: "Un poco, pero no estoy de ánimo de hablar"

Tikki: "Se trata de Adrien, ¿Verdad?"

Marinette: "Dije que no quería hablar de eso"

Tikki: "Vamos Marinette, al menos tienes a tu familia. Vas a pasar una gran navidad" –dijo con toda alegría.

Marinette: "Pero no con él" –se dijo para sí misma.

Tikki: "Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?" –pregunto.

Marinette: "Ahhh… Nada, solo digo cosas sin pensar" –dijo quitándose la almohada.

Tikki: "No traes el regalo contigo, así que eso significa que se los distes"

Marinette: "Mas o menos" –dijo abrazando su almohada.

Tikki: "¿Qué ocurrió?"

Marinette: "Pues, Adrien no se encontraba en su casa. Alya me llamo diciéndome que se había ido a otro lugar" –dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Tikki: "Oh, pero al menos dejaste el regalo en su ca…"

Marinette: "Nadie se encontraba, Tikki" –dijo deteniéndola en hablar.

Tikki se extrañó un poco en la declaración de Marinette y se acercó un poco hacia ella.

Tikki: "Y entonces, ¿Dónde está el regalo?"

Marinette miro hacia abajo un poco nerviosa cuando le hizo la pregunta, no podría mentirle sabiendo que había un poco probabilidad de que su Kwami se podría creer una mentira suya. Así que tuvo que decirle la verdad.

Marinette: "Se lo di a alguien más" –dijo con un suspiro.

Tikki: "¿Quién?"

Marinette: "Chat Noir…" –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Tikki parpadeo 2 veces después de oír su respuesta, ella junto con Plaga sabían la verdadera identidad de sus portadores del otro y juraron mantenerlo en secreto. No era de sorprenderse de que le diera a Chat Noir cuando en realidad se trataba de Adrien, era como si le dieras a alguien encapuchado que en realidad es la persona que en realmente de dieras algo.

Tikki: "Bueno, eso fue algo tierno de tu parte en dárselo a Chat Noir" –dijo sentándose en la almohada.

Marinette: "Si, quiero decir, él me dijo que la pasara solo esta navidad y me dijo que llamaría a Ladybug para pasar la navidad con ella. Me sentí un poco mal con su argumento"

Tikki: "Y pasaste casi la noche con él"

Marinette: "Si, nos divertimos un poco" –dijo sintiendo un rubor en su rostro.

Tikki: "¿Y en donde esta?"

Marinette: "Quien sabe, probablemente solo"

En ese momento, la mamá de Marinette la estaba llamando desde la sala para que bajara en la sala.

Marinette: "Bueno Tikki, tendré que bajar. Te traeré algo para comer" –dijo levantándose de su cama.

Tikki: "Pásala bien, Marinette" –dijo mientras giraba de alegría.

Marinette sonrió ante eso y salió de su habitación para irse a su sala dejando a Tikki sola.

Tikki: "Uhm… creo que iré donde el Maestro Fu, de seguro quera visitas" –dijo yéndose donde el guardián de los Kwamis.

A un poco lejos de la casa de Marinette, Chat Noir se encontraba viendo una tienda de joyas que aún estaba abierta. Cargaba consigo una bolsa con dinero guardado que había ahorrado y estaba preparado en comprar un regalo para Marinette.

Chat Noir: "La pista de hielo fue solo el principio, es momento de darte un verdadero regalo"

Dio un salto y bajo a la tienda para comprar algo muy especial para su princesa.


	5. Unos minutos tranquilos en navidad

Faltaba 2 horas para que fuera navidad y Marinette estaba pasándola maravillada junto con sus padres, nada extraño había ocurrido esa noche, ni siquiera una Akumatización por parte de Hawk Moth. Para ella, estaba perfectamente bien.

Marinette: "¡Mamá! ¿Cuándo va estar la cena?" –le pregunto a su madre mientras que ella estaba sentada en el sofa.

Sabine aún estaba preparando la cena mientras que Tom decoraba algunos adornos que faltaban en la sala, Marinette observo a su padre que tenía dificultad para hacerlo y fue donde él para ayudarle.

Tom: "Gracias Mari, no podía hacerlo yo solo esas cosas" –dijo sosteniendo unos renos decorativos.

Marinette: "Lo sé, es por eso que tienes a tu hija" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tom la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que Marinette se riera un poco por el apretón que recibía mientras observaba a su madre sosteniendo la comida para luego ponerla en la mesa.

Sabine: "Bien, todo está perfecto. Solo queda esperar a que sea nochebuena" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Tom se acercó a la comida mientras olía la delicia del pavo y discretamente preparo su mano para agarrar un pedazo.

Sabine: "Ni se te ocurra, Tom. Espera hasta la media noche" –dijo juguetonamente.

Tom suspiro derrotado y fue a sentarse en el sofa, Marinette se rio un poco mientras se sentaba en el sofa consolando a su padre.

Chat Noir estaba sentado en un fierro de una casa mientras sostenía el regalo de Marinette que estaba envuelto con un papel rosa que tenía coronas en cada lado que combinaba con un moño rojo, eligió adecuadamente el regalo para que pudiera darle su gusto luego de que ella le diera su camisa que era PARA Adrien.

Chat Noir: "Estoy seguro que le encantara este regalo" –dijo observando el regalo.

Se preparó para irse directo hacia la casa de Marinette para entregarle su regalo mientras observaba a los Parisinos conviviendo con sus familiares en estas fiestas, una sonrisa se le apareció en su rostro mientras seguía corriendo hacia la casa de su _princesa_.

Marinette estaba mirando la television junto con su padre mientras esperaban las horas para que sea nochebuena y poder comer la comida, aunque Sabine estaba cuidando la mesa para que Tom no se acercara.

Tom: "Ay… esa comida se ve extremadamente deliciosa" –dijo observando.

Marinette: "Papá. Mamá dijo que tenemos que esperar a que sea media noche" –le dijo.

Tom: "Lo sé, pero se ve _tan_ delicioso" –dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

Marinette: "Ya falta poco, papá" –dijo riéndose por la actitud de su padre.

Tom: "Pues para mí, son mucho tiempo" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

De pronto, Sabine recordó algo que se le había olvidado en mente.

Sabine: "No puede ser"

Marinette y Tom la observaron un poco confundidos con respecto a su reacción.

Marinette: "¿Qué sucede, mamá?" –le pregunto.

Sabine: "Acabo de recordar comprar algo importante" –dijo mientras observaba a Tom.

Tom al principio se extrañó un poco y de pronto abrió los ojos al saber lo que realmente estaba hablando su esposa.

Tom: "No puede ser, yo también lo olvide" –dijo agarrando su cabeza.

Él y Sabine fueron a su habitación haciendo que Marinette se extrañara todavía más. Luego de unos minutos, sus padres llevaban puestos sus abrigos mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

Sabine: "Marinette, vamos a salir por un rato. No vayas a comer la comida, por favor" –le dijo a su hija.

Marinette: "No te preocupes mamá, vayan a donde se han olvidado" –le dijo.

Sabine y Tom salieron de su casa dejando sola a Marinette en la casa, ella se echó un rato en su sofa mientras veía television y a los 10 minutos se fue directo a su habitación para hablar con Tikki.

Marinette: "Tikki, sabes tú algo de…"

De pronto, observo que su habitación estaba completamente sola, sin ningún rastro de su Kwami. Ella se extrañó un poco debido a que ella nunca salía sin avisar.

Marinette: "Que raro, ¿Dónde podría estar?" –se preguntó para sí misma.

De ahí, escucho unos pasos que provenía de su balcón y ella supuso de quien se trataba, ósea, ¿Quién es la única persona que siempre va a su balcón por sorpresa?

Marinette: "Seguro que se trata de Chat Noir" –dijo mientras subía a su balcón.

Al momento de subir al balcón, observo que no había nadie. Miro en todos lados y no se encontraba ningún rastro de Chat Noir muy cerca de ella.

Marinette: "¿Cómo es que…?"

Chat Noir: "Hola" –dijo sorprendiéndola.

Marinette hizo un chirrido mientras se caía al suelo haciendo que Chat Noir parpadeara 2 veces al verla caer.

Chat Noir: "Eh… error mío" –dijo con una sonrisa.


	6. El regalo

Chat Noir sostuvo a Marinette quien se había caído luego de que la sorprendiera por su visita, la puso en la silla donde se encontraba en su balcón y trataba de que pudiera recuperar el conocimiento.

Chat Noir: "Creo que no debí sorprenderla de esa manera, ojalá que me pueda perdonar" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Marinette estaba recuperando la razón de poco a poco mientras abría débilmente sus ojos quienes veian un poco borrosos.

Marinette: "Ay… mi cabeza, ¿Dónde…?" –dijo débilmente.

Mientras recuperaba la vista, observo una silueta un poco borrosa y entrecerró sus ojos para verlo con claridad y justo cuando sus ojos podrían ver normalmente, se encontró con un sonriente Chat Noir.

Marinette: "¿Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir: "Jeje… hola princesa" –dijo agarrándose la parte inferior de su cabeza.

Marinette: "¿Por qué me asustaste así?" –dijo bajando sus cejas mientras hacia un gesto de disgusto.

Chat Noir: "Eh… yo, quería darte una sorpresa hasta que viniste arruinando mi plan" –dijo mientras sonreía.

Marinette parpadeo 2 veces y dio un leve suspiro mientras se tocaba la cara, Chat Noir observo que todas las casas salían las familias para observar las calles. Marinette noto que Chat Noir estaba observando a todos los Parisinos y ella también fue a verlos.

Marinette: "Todas las personas celebran muy alegres" –dijo sin dejar de mirar a los Parisinos.

Chat Noir: "Así hacen todas las familias, pasar esta noche con sus familiares" –dijo.

Marinette lo observo quien tenía una sonrisa con tan solos verlos y ella también tuvo una sonrisa, Chat Noir la observo quien tenía una sonrisa y aprovecho eso para hacerle unas bromas.

Chat Noir: "Entonces, ¿algún chico que te gusta?" –dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

De pronto, el rostro de Marinette se puso roja como el tomate mientras que sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro y sus labios comenzaba a moverse sola.

Marinette: "¿Yo? No, digo sí, no espera… eh… bah… ¡Chat Noir!" –grito haciendo una mueca.

Chat Noir se empezó a reír mientras observaba los gestos de Marinette quien hizo que se avergonzara un poco y de ahí Chat Noir paro de reírse para hablar un poco más.

Chat Noir: "Princesa, siempre me haces reír. Eres una gran comediante"

Marinette: "Y tú un gato burlón" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Chat Noir: "Oye, lo hago si malas intenciones" –le dijo.

Marinette: "Si, claro" –dijo volteándose aun con los brazos cruzados.

Chat Noir noto la actitud de Marinette y no iba a rendirse muy fácilmente, así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

Chat Noir: "Oh vamos princesa, sabes que no me burlaría de ti" –dijo tocándole sus hombros.

Marinette volteo un poco para ver su cara de arrepentido y nuevamente lo ignoro, Chat Noir suspiro mientras pensó en una idea que sin duda no le fallaría.

Chat Noir: "Bueno… ya que no me quieres hablar, pensaba en darte esto" –dijo sacando el regalo.

Marinette giro un poco su cabeza para observar el pequeño regalo que sostenía Chat Noir y supuso que era para ella.

Marinette: "Talvez le pueda dar a alguien más… Alya, Rosita, Chloe…"

Marinette: "¡No a Chloe!" –grito haciendo que Chat Noir dejara de hablar.

Chat Noir la observo un rato mientras que Marinette tenía una mueca que se detuvo un momento y escucho la pequeña risa de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: "Sabia que funcionaria" –dijo acercándose hacia ella.

Marinette recupero la postura mientras miraba hacia los ojos a Chat Noir quien también hizo lo mismo

Marinette: "Entonces, ese regalo es…"

Chat Noir: "¿Para ti? Sí, feliz navidad" –dijo entregándole el regalo.

Marinette sostuvo el regalo y observo la sonrisa de Chat Noir que le indicaba que lo abriera, ella rompió el envuelto mientras observaba una pequeña caja blanca con un listón rosa en el medio.

Marinette: "Eh, ¿Qué es esto?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Averígualo" –le dijo.

Marinette continuo en abrir la caja pequeña y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en lo que veía, era un collar dorado que decía _Mi princesa_ en el medio. Abrió su mandíbula mientras observaba a Chat Noir quien tenía una sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Tu expresión lo dice todo"

Marinette: "Chat Noir, esto te habrá costado una fortuna en comprarlo. ¿Lo compraste?"

Chat Noir: "Esa pregunta me ofende, princesa" –dijo tocándose el pecho como si le doliera.

Marinette: "Lo siento, yo quería decir que…"

Chat Noir: "Jajaja tranquila, si lo compre. Estuve ahorrando un poco" –le dijo.

Marinette observo una vez más el collar y se lo puso en su cuello para tenerlo en esa noche, Chat Noir se maravilló por lo hermosa que era teniendo su collar.

Chat Noir: "Te queda perfecto" –dijo haciendo una seña de aprobación.

Marinette: "Gracias" –dijo con una sonrisa.

De pronto, ambos se estaban observando a los ojos y luego se pusieron un poco nerviosos. Chat Noir dio un primer paso mientras que Marinette hacia lo mismo y así siguieron hasta llegar al punto de estar casi cerca.

Chat Noir: "¿Te gusta tu regalo?"

Marinette: "Mucho"

Chat Noir: "Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Sabes, esta navidad ha sido entretenido contigo a mi lado" –dijo tocándole su hombro.

Marinette: "¿Es enserio?"

Chat Noir: "Claro, no sé qué hubiera hecho esta noche, probablemente solo"

Marinette: "Pues esta noche no es la excepción" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Lo sé y te lo agradezco"

De ahí, ambos movieron sus cabezas lentamente para sentir sus labios. Marinette cerraba lentamente sus ojos mientras que Chat Noir le agarraba de los hombros, estaban a punto de sentir sus labios cada uno…

 **¡Marinette!**

Ambos abrieron sus ojos cuando escucharon un grito que venía de abajo y se trataba de Sabine quien estaba llamando a Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Un momento roto" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Marinette: "Son mis padres, me tengo que ir. Gracias por el collar" –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras bajaba.

Chat Noir se tocaba la mejilla donde fue besada y una sonrisa se le apareció en su rostro y se quedó mirando las estrellas mientras escuchaba los gritos de alegrías de los parisinos.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el próximo que se vendrá será el último. Gracias por leerlo._**


	7. Juntos en esta noche

Los padres de Marinette habían llegado a su casa para observar a su hija que venía corriendo desde su habitación para verlos, ellos obtuvieron lo que se habían olvidado y era un regalo mediado en forma de cuadrado y lo puso en el árbol. Marinette observo el regalo por breves segundos y luego se dirigió hacia sus padres.

Marinette: "Que bueno que vinieron, casi se les iba la hora" –dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Tom: "Ni te lo imaginas, tuvimos que esperar para comprar tu… dijo, ese regalo" –dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Sabine: "Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos preparando para navidad" –le dijo a su esposo e hija.

Tom: "Bien, es hora de preparar todo"

Había pasado una hora desde que estuvieron juntos como familia ya sea reírse, contando cosas y viendo la television. Marinette se estaba divirtiendo mucho con sus padres, sin embargo, observo la puerta donde era su habitación para pensar si Chat Noir estaba o no en el balcón.

Sabine: "Falta 30 minutos más para que sea navidad" –dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Tom: "Lo sé. Marinette, ¿puedes observar desde tu balcón si todos siguen afuera?"

Marinette: "Claro, papá" –dijo.

Ella fue inmediato a su habitación para luego subir a su balcón para presenciar a algunas personas que todavía seguían afuera.

Marinette: "Todos aún siguen afuera y veo que están preparando los fuegos artificiales" –dijo observándolos.

Escucho los fuertes fuegos artificiales que hicieron un gran estruendo desde los cielos mientras escuchaban los gritos de alegría de las personas y luego sintió que su celular estaba vibrando, ella lo tomo y observo mensajes de sus amigos diciéndole que tengan una buena navidad. Ella sonrió al ver los mensajes de sus amigos y lo guardo para observar los fuegos artificiales.

"Son increíbles, ¿verdad?"

Marinette: "Si, son maravillos…"

De pronto, Marinette volteó rápidamente para observar a Chat Noir quien no se había ido de su balcón.

Marinette: "¿Cómo, no te habías ido?"

Chat Noir: "Bueno, me he quedado un poco pensativo" –dijo haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

Marinette: "¿Pensar, en una hora?"

Chat Noir: "Pues… sí" –dijo sonriendo débilmente.

Marinette: "Ok, al menos podrás pasar la navidad sin estar solo"

Chat Noir: "Si, podre pasar la navidad con mi princesa" –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella dándole una sonrisa pícara.

Marinette parpadeo ante eso y se puso un poco nerviosa al respecto.

Marinette: "Siempre con tus manías" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron los minutos desde que Marinette y Chat Noir estuvieron viendo los fuegos artificiales, eran las 11:56pm y todo el mundo estaban preparadas para que llegara la navidad.

Chat Noir: "Ya todo el mundo se está preparando para la navidad" –le dijo.

Marinette: "Es verdad, talvez debería bajar y ver a…" –dijo mientras intentaba irse.

De pronto, su brazo sintió una mano y provenía de Chat Noir quien la detuvo para que no se fuera.

Chat Noir: "Marinette, gracias"

Ella se extrañó ante el agradecimiento de Chat Noir.

Marinette: "Gracias, ¿Por qué?"

Chat Noir: "Por estar con este gato solitario en esta navidad" –le dijo haciendo que se acercara más a él.

Marinette sintió un rubor en su rostro mientras sentía el pecho de Chat Noir y lo cerca que estaba su rostro.

Marinette: "Pues, no hay problema. Eso fue debido a que no quería que la pasaras solo" –le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Chat Noir le acaricio su mejilla haciendo que ella lo mirara, observo en su celular que eran las 11:59pm y dentro de pocos segundos seria navidad.

Chat Noir: "Eso es muy considerado de tu parte" –dijo abrazándola de la cintura.

Marinette se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa al respecto, pero algo en ella estaba tranquilizándose. Observo que el rostro de Chat Noir estaba a unos metros de su rostro y estaba a punto de tener contacto labial.

Chat Noir: "Eres muy hermosa en la noche" –dijo moviendo lentamente su cabeza hacia ella.

Marinette: "Gracias…"

 **6…**

Chat Noir se acercaba lentamente hacia el rostro de Marinette mientras que ella solamente lo miraba.

 **5…**

Ella estaba dudando con lo que iba a hacer Chat Noir.

 **4…**

Sin embargo, ella en el fondo también lo quería hacer.

 **3…**

Ambos se acercaban lentamente hasta sentirse el aire de cada uno.

 **2…**

Sus labios se estaban acercando cada vez más hasta que finalmente…

 **1…**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

Sus labios se tocaron mientras escuchaban los gritos de felicitaciones de las personas, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno y era un escenario perfecto para un beso. Marinette abrió un ojo para observar un muérdago que estaba colgada en la cola de Chat Noir desde arriba de ellos.

Chat Noir: "Pensé que sería algo necesario para ese momento" –dijo sin soltarla del abrazo.

Marinette: "Claro… feliz navidad, Chat Noir"

Chat Noir: "Feliz navidad, princesa"

Luego de que se dijeran eso, continuaron con su beso mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían con su paso, para ellos fue la mejor navidad que tuvieron en sus vidas y nunca lo iban a olvidar.

Marinette/Chat Noir (Mente): "Una gran navidad"

 **-El fin-**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí termina esta historia navideña Marichat. Gracias a Moon-9215, Mezula, Plakki, Sharon Mendoza1, harmonizer0001, nahisasuhias, Jonojo, Wesker144, blali, sakurahimeo7777 e xlynpierrotx por gustar y seguir esa historia.**

 **También, esta será mi última historia Marichat… del 2018. En el próximo año continuare haciendo Fanfics de este shipeo.**

 **Para lo que lean esto les deseo unas felices fiestas y un buen año nuevo, Adiós ;)**


End file.
